


Brother Complex

by rpshoodini



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Bonding Time, D-Family - Freeform, Gen, Spoilers for Episode 11, What-If, appreciation fic for 160 cm trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpshoodini/pseuds/rpshoodini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatano is left alone with only Miyoshi and Jitsui as his companions. His mind, however, wanders about something else; resulting in a very creative topic of conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother Complex

To tell the truth, it was in fact much more often for the D Agency to not meet each other than actually hang around in groupies. True, during their training, and the first years after the agency was formed, it was not unusual for the spies to go out to a bar, or simply share a night stroll together. But nowadays, there were usually only three to four spies occupying the agency main building at a time, while the rest were traveling around the globe undercover as who-knows-who, in who-knows-where.

On one peaceful night in spring, Hatano was left with just Miyoshi and Jitsui as his companions at the Greater East Asia Cultural Society.

“Raise,” Hatano said, watching his opponent, Jitsui, who was sitting on the other side of the table. He basically did that out of habit, really, since there were currently only three of them, which made it impossible to play their own unique style of poker–Joker Game–which made it rather useless for Hatano to be wary of Jitsui catching signs from other spies.

Jitsui seemed unstartled. “Raise.”

“Raise.”

“Call. Four of a kind.”

“Fold.”

Miyoshi took a long drag dramatically before he spoke–99% certain it was for show, Hatano thought. He exhaled. “Straight flush.”

Shit.

“That’s it!” cards were thrown, scattered across the table. Hatano eyed Miyoshi with enough murderous aura to actually kill a man, but not Miyoshi. The latter otherwise cackled smugly. “Miyoshi, I swear by Yuuki’s artificial hand that you cheated. There is no way a man can win seven rounds straight of poker without peeking!”

A sly smile played along the narcissist’s lips. “Should I say the same thing to you, Hatano; There is also no way for a man to lose seven rounds straight of poker, then accuses another player for cheating.”

Jitsui laughed from his seat, dripping with mockery. Seriously Jitsui, are you picking sides now? Hatano had always considered himself the cynical one, however compared to an angelic sadist and a sly narcissist, he was reduced to nothing but a target to bully.

“Come on Hatano, maybe Miyoshi-san was right. This is poker after all, you might be unlucky for a few rounds before Lady Luck changes her side,” Jitsui shot off his innocent smile. “Either that or you simply suck real hard~”

As expected, it was soon followed by Miyoshi’s fox-like chuckle and Jitsui’s own surpressed meant-to-be-polite-but-it-clearly-isn’t laugh. Hatano frowned as he collected back the card he had thrown before, seemingly giving up. “You two can play as much as you want, but tonight I’m done for.”

Miyoshi hissed in response. “Awww, you’re no fun. Imagine how boring it’d be,” he toyed with cards in his palm, like Tazaki, but not quite as fondly. “Which makes me remember, I used to got upset a lot too losing poker to my father, when I was younger. Come to think of it now, wasn’t playing poker for a kid my age a bad thing, aha…”

Be his latest statement true or another fake story, Hatano didn’t care. They weren’t supposed to talk about their personal lives in the agency, but the most believable lies usually contained some truth in it. What about himself, who introduced poker him anyway? Is it his father? Or… Ah, the talk about family got him feeling nostalgic. Sometimes when he was bored, Hatano liked to compare his own real family to his ‘brothers’ at the D Agency.

With that in mind, he turned towards Jitsui and Miyoshi with heavily-lidded eyes, who both now were tidying up the decks. “Hey… I wonder, if the eight of us spies were brothers in a family, who would’ve been the oldest?”

Miyoshi raised his eyebrow, amused. “How unexpected. It is honestly kind of disgusting though, thinking of Lieutenant Colonel Yuuki as some caring grandfather, when in reality he reserves us our near-death experiences.”

Jitsui tilted his head. “…and for us as his eight smart-ass grandsons he sent to spy on his enemies back in the day he was still hot.”

The three spies cracked up in unity.

Once his laugh had subsided, Miyoshi let his right arm support his chin, while he contemplated about Hatano’s previous question. “Well Amari is the oldest, isn’t he? He sure fits in the brotherly type.”

The rules in D Agency also didn’t allow them to admit their actual age, but considering Amari’s mature upbringing, how flashy he was in handling women, and especially his height, his height, Hatano repeated mentally, he probably was the oldest.

“Amari-san would make a great brother, I agree,” Jitsui concluded, “then who would’ve became the second son? Kaminaga-san, I suppose?”

“Kaminaga is far behind Amari in term of maturity, but yeah, I guess,” Hatano murmured, recalling the many women Kaminaga flirted at in bars. “He would be the kind of brother who brings a new girlfriend home weekly, but keeps his words when he promises to play with the smaller ones.”

Miyoshi sneered as he stood up. “By ‘smaller ones’ I believe you’re referring to yourself?”

Hatano’s jaws hardened, his arms ready to strangle Miyoshi. However he restrained the urge and continued, “what about Fukumoto and Odagiri? Which one is older?”

“Fukumoto is obviously older than Odagiri, he mommifies us all,” Miyoshi pointed out as he poured himself a glass of whiskey from the cupboard. “Odagiri is likely in the same age as Tazaki. Tazaki may look old, but trust me, that kid is having a serious case of sped-up face aging process.”

Hatano and Jitsui both nodded in agreement. Their whole conversation now had left only their own age undiscussed. Such hypocrites they were.

Hatano couldn’t stop deducing in his head, nevertheless. His own age didn’t have to be discussed - It was a public renowned fact that he was the youngest in the agency. No one dared bringing that up though, after they came to a realizement that age had nothing to do with Hatano’s ability to kill them in their sleep.

Jitsui’s age came next. The man’s angelic face might fool a mere bystander, but it couldn’t be mistaken he was older than Hatano, even if only by a year or so.

Then Miyoshi–

Said spy meanwhile continued his search throughout the kitchen, and unfortunately found nothing. He finally shrugged, then faced his companions. “We’re out of food and Fukumoto is nowhere around. Are you two hungry? I can take you downtown,” Miyoshi added smirking, “and I’ll pay.”

Jitsui responded by smiling brightly. Hatano, on the other hand, still had his mind somewhere pretty far away. But anyway, for the sake of curiosity, Hatano debated, just how old is Miyoshi?

He was certain that the narcissist was older than both himself and Jitsui, but Hatano wasn’t sure whether he was older or not than Tazaki. Considering the way Miyoshi adressed Tazaki and Odagiri before, maybe… The fact that Miyoshi took care of his appearance very carefully that he might look far younger than he actually was (and very pretty as well, not that Hatano had the guts to admit) wasn’t helping. Hatano didn’t exactly like him, neither did he despise him entirely. He deserved respect for his skills.

Miyoshi surprisingly got along well with Kaminaga and Amari, the supposed adults of D Agency. However he also hanged out frequently with Jitsui, and even engaged in tiny fights with Hatano. Yuuki-san favorited Miyoshi sometimes, made him or Kaminaga play leader in some missions. The role came naturally to Miyoshi.

“Hatano, staring blankly like a statue doesn’t fill your stomach in,” Miyoshi commented sarcastically, distracting Hatano from his thoughts. Jitsui had his hat on already, readily standing beside him. “Hurry up before my hair’s ruined.”

For once, Hatano didn’t complain at the narcissm and grabbed his suit jacket from a nearby chair. He followed the other spies’ footsteps towards the front door (Miyoshi had started a new topic about psychology theories to spice up their walk along the way), while making one last conclusion to end the debate with his inner self.

Amari is the Brotherly Type, while Kaminaga is the Fun Type. Fukumoto is surely Our Mom, with Odagiri as The Only Sane Brother. Tazaki is The Reliable Brother, Jitsui is The Closest in Age, while Miyoshi–

____

When the news of “Katsuhiko Maki”’s death reached his ears, Hatano folded his arms behind his head casually, as usual, and then looked up; because his eyes dried easier that way. He didn’t trust himself to look down.

____

–is The Brother Who Taught Me How It Feels Losing One.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that 'Katsuhiko Maki' is stated to be 28 (and that Episode 11 ruined lives).  
> Please tell me if I made mistakes in the poker-playing part... I don't play poker as much as the spies do XD  
> Please also take note that this is very much unbeta-ed.  
> This has also been posted on no-hope-romantic.tumblr.com


End file.
